Rainy Days and Purring
by Yellow Galex
Summary: Rin and Maki spend a rainy day together.


The heavens are angry. Lightning and thunder rage war up above, dark clouds cover the sky entirely and millions of raindrops serve as tears for the sun that failed to shine brightly today.

Rainy days are never good for Rin. Combined with the rustling cold wind that seeps in through the windows, it makes her feel all gloomy and fazed. Being stuck indoors doesn't help either since it completely spelled boredom in bold letters to the hyperactive girl.

Today's a little different, though. Maki agreed to stay over at Rin's to accompany the latter in house-sitting. Rin's parents are out for a three-day business trip overseas and her two older sisters are still at their college dorms so evidently, Rin is the only one left to watch their humble home. Of course Maki wouldn't admit it openly, but apart from not having anything planned on her rich girl life today, she just wants to spend more time with Rin. This right here is the perfect opportunity for that.

Maki's presence alone is usually enough for Rin to keep herself entertained. However, Rin is feeling extra bouncy this afternoon and her urge to play is rising to the roof. Must be because of the cat-shaped chocolates that Maki brought over for her earlier (which they shared too after eating ramen for lunch).

"I'm reeeaaallyyyy bored, nya." Rin grumpily stretches her arms and legs as she lay on the sofa, almost hitting Maki on the other side with her bare feet. "Let's play outside, Maki-chan!"

Maki grunts at the suggestion and doesn't break eye contact with the television across her. She has no idea what she's watching, it's some weekly variety show for kids. "In case you haven't noticed, it's still raining very hard. You're gonna get sick."

"Ehh..." Rin props herself up on two elbows and leans over to Maki. She closes the distance between their faces and Rin pulls off her cutest, most adorable and best-est 'pleading cat eyes technique' to the redhead, with a matching cat smirk to boot. _"Purr_ -ty please?"

To no avail, of course. "No. And stop it with that cat eyes or whatever you call it. It's not gonna work."

"Eeehhhh..." Rin frowns. "Are you not bored, Maki-chan? Come on! My body is itching to do something. Anything, nya!"

Rin starts throwing her arms around on her sides to show her frustration but Maki still doesn't budge. Instead, a hand flies to Rin's forehead, although the chop is lighter than usual.

"I already said no, didn't I? Keep still if you don't want me to hit you harder." Maki scolds.

This is just bad. The worst, even. Rin pouts and crosses her arms on her chest in mock anger. She tries to think of something to do, but nothing really comes to her. Maybe spending rainy days with Maki isn't such a good idea.

Just when Rin is about to give up, a brilliant idea pops into her overactive mind. A close-to-evil grin creeps up on Rin's face and to complete the package, she rubs her palms together slowly in up-and-down motion. Ooohh, this is gonna be great.

Rin pounces on top of Maki aggressively, earning a high-pitched shriek from the startled redhead. The shriek was so un-Maki-like that one would think that it was Kotori or Hanayo. The cat-like girl began to work her wiggling fingers on Maki's sides, making the latter shiver in contact and laugh indignantly.

"R-Riiiin! What- Stop!" Laugh. "What are you doing!" And more laughs.

By now Rin is also chuckling at how Maki is desperately trying to remove her hands away, but in this battle of strength the sporty girl has the obvious advantage. Rin have always known that Maki is weak when it comes to tickles, especially on the area around her torso and on her nape. Such a shame that she didn't think of doing this much earlier; but it's better late than never. This is already tons of fun for Rin.

"Oh that is it! Come here you!" Maki uses all of her remaining strength to push Rin back to the open space in the sofa and starts to tickle her way to Rin's own torso. Apparently, despite them being total opposites with each other on almost everything, one of the few similar things between them is their weakest spot for tickles.

The tickle battle goes on for a few more exchanges until Rin drops to the floor from losing her balance because of too much laughing. Both girls are breathing heavily and they haven't even noticed that the rain outside already stopped. Time does fly when you're having fun.

"Ahhh! That was tiring, nya!" Rin says as she plops herself completely on the cool cement. "Maki-chan you're so violent!"

Maki raises her hand in pretend to hit Rin, resulting to a scared reaction from the orange-haired girl. "You were the one who started it!" Maki shouts, but not really annoyed since she had her share of fun, too.

With a satisfied smile, Rin finally lifts herself from the floor and goes back up to the sofa. Only this time, she lies her head down on Maki's lap as the rest of her body stretch out to the other side of the cushiony seat.

"I will sleep on Maki-chan's lap, nya!" Rin declares.

Surprisingly, Maki doesn't stir or do anything to stop Rin. She shifts to make Rin's head rest more comfortably on her lap as she combed Rin's fluffy bangs with her fingers. Maki likes having them together this way, with Rin looking like a cat peacefully sleeping on its owner's lap. It doesn't really have much difference anyway; Rin is a big naughty cat who loves to have so much physical contact with Maki so why even bother resisting (Maki really doesn't mind as long as Rin is behave).

Comfortable silence replaces the once-lively atmosphere in the living room and the two of them settle for smiling lovingly at each other for a while, contented and happy in one another's presence. There is no need for words anymore. Just being cozy together like this has already so much to say for both Rin and Maki.

The annoying rain has been completely forgotten as Rin finally falls into a dreamy slumber in Maki's warmth. Spending rainy days together is a _great_ idea, after all.

* * *

A/N: It's actually raining on where I am when I wrote this. Such timing.

Thanks to user Nyaanyaarin for the prompt by the way! I enjoyed writing this. This one's for you!


End file.
